


The Lion Goes Roar

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Ciel, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Little!Ciel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Puzzles, Short & Sweet, alternate universe - littles are known, toddler!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: An adorable glimpse of playtime with Ciel and his papa.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	The Lion Goes Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but hopefully you still enjoy it. Figured y'all could some pure fluff after all the angst put you (and the characters) through lol.
> 
> Ciel's headspace: 1yr

"Where does this one go, love?"

Sebastian pointed at the chunky, wooden crocodile puzzle piece lying on the play table. He watched as the little one picked it up, eyes roaming over the puzzle board (which already had a zebra piece in its proper place), before carefully placing the little crocodile in its correct spot.

"Good job, darling boy!"

Ciel clapped his hands and giggled cutely around his dummy.

"And where does this one go, little love?" Sebastian pointed at a dark and light blue spotted rhino.

Ciel picked it up, hovering it over the elephant shaped part of the board, before pressing it down. When it didn't go in like the other two had, the little boy's brow furrowed and he let out a frustrated sounding whine.

"It's alright, love." Sebastian gently gripped Ciel's arm and guided it over to the rhino shaped part of the board. "You were close, but let's try this one instead."

The baby lowered the puzzle piece down into the matching spot, giggling and clapping once more when it easily went in.

Sebastian grinned widely at his little one. "Wonderful job, little love!"

The same process went on for a few more moments, the caregiver asking were each puzzle piece went, and Ciel responding by taking and putting each piece in its rightful place–always followed up with praise from Sebastian and an adorable, happy response from Ciel. Soon all the little safari animals were on the board in their proper places, and the only piece left remaining was a yellow and orange maned lion.

"Last one, darling. Where does he go?"

Ciel picked up the lion piece, suckling on his dummy with a concentrated look on his face as he carefully scanned the board for the final spot. Once he found the matching lion, he placed it down, eyes lighting up with glee when it went in perfectly.

"You did it, darling boy! Fantastic job!" The caregiver cheered, lifting the little one into his arms and peppering his face with kisses, making the little dissolve into cute, happy giggles. "Now, can you tell papa what sound a lion makes?" He asked after setting the boy down on his lap.

"W'oar!" Ciel exclaimed, soother falling from his mouth and dangling from the dummy clip attached to his pink and red hearted sleeper.

"That's right, clever boy, the lion goes 'roar'. Would you like to put together another puzzle or would you like to do something else now, darling?"

"Hun'gy."

Sebastian softly chuckled. "After all the playing you've done this afternoon, I'm not surprised your tummy is craving something. How does a snack and a bottle with some cartoons sound, love? "

"Mhm!" Ciel smiled and nodded his head.

Sebastian smiled back and said, "Alright then, my little love, let's go see what we can find for your hungry tummy."

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanna let ya'll know that I won't be updating this fic until February. I know that probably seems like a long af time, but I really need a break, I feel like my brain is gonna turn to mush if I don't lol. I hope ya'll can understand.
> 
> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
